<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tulips by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118915">Tulips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My ONF OneShots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seungjoon is nervous, Vacation, he's just v in love with hyo, proposal, short and sweet, tagging is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungjun and Hyojin go on a vacation together, but Seungjun couldn't help but be nervous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My ONF OneShots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tulips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/gifts">FaeFauna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungjoon has been nervous fairly often in his life but this topped everything. </p><p>He had been planning this for so long but he was still nervous that something would go wrong. </p><p>Hyojin was currently in the bathroom, getting ready for going out. While Seungjoon sat on the bed, clenching the small velvet box in his jacket pocket. </p><p> </p><p>After a long time, they finally managed to go on a vacation together. </p><p>And since spring was Hyojin's favourite season, they decided to go then, looking up places to go during that season, deciding on the Netherlands. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since they booked the flight, Hyojin had been talking about the Tulip festival almost nonstop, rambling how he wanted to go there to take a lot of pictures of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'm ready," Hyojin announced with a smile, coming out of the bathroom </p><p>"You look stunning," Seungjoon commented, getting up from the bed, wrapping his arms around Hyojin's waist. </p><p>"It's really not that much," the older argued, a slight blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"No, it's beautiful, just like you," Seungjoon told him, giving him a short peck on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Hyojin rolled his eyes with a laugh, placing his arms on Seungjoon's shoulders. "You're overreacting," he giggled. </p><p>"Oh c'mon, we've been dating for seven years now, let me be in love with you," Seungjoon told him. </p><p>"God, you're annoying." </p><p>"And that's why you love me~" </p><p>"I surely do" Hyojin agreed, turning his head to kiss Seungjoon on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go now, then, I don't want to miss the train," he then said, taking one of Seungjoon’s hands, taking his camera with his free hand and leaving the hotel room. </p><p>Seungjoon quickly grabbed his wallet and the key card, also checking for the content of his pocket, just to make sure. </p><p> </p><p>On the way to their destination, they didn't bother to unlink their hands if they didn't have to as they faced a lot less judgement than in Korea. </p><p> </p><p>While sitting in the train, Seungjoon looked down o their hands, smiling at the rings that would be replaced soon. </p><p>Hyojin would always get into raptures about how cute subtle couple-jewellery was so Seungjoon bought them a pair of rings to their first anniversary and they've been wearing them ever since. </p><p> </p><p>The older must've noticed Seungjoon staring at the hands as he carefully squeezed his hand, lifting his head from Seungjoon’s shoulder. </p><p>"I love you" he whispered with a smile. </p><p>"I love you too," Seungjoon replied, also smiling, kissing Hyojin on the temple.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride went by silently but once they got out of the train station and made their way to the tulip fields, Hyojin began to get all giddy, dragging Seungjoon along who would only laugh at it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The fields were beautiful and Hyojin was all over the place taking pictures and just having a good time. </p><p>Seungjoon just followed along, taking in the sight of the colourful flowers, his heartbeat picking up once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here Seungjoon! Look at this," the older called, standing a few meters away. </p><p>He went over, hugging his boyfriend from behind and resting his head on Hyojin's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. </p><p>
  <em> 'You basically just have to say one sentence. You can't fuck something up that easy, right?'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he loosened the hug again. </p><p>"Kim Hyojin…" he started, knowing that the other would turn around, in confusion why he would address him with his full name. </p><p> </p><p>While kneeling down, he took the velvet box out of his jacket, taking another breath. </p><p>When the older turned around, he continued talking, his voice slightly shaky. </p><p>"We've known each other for more than half of our lives, been dating for seven of them. All in which we've made so many beautiful memories together. Kim Hyojin, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, so… will you marry me?" he asked, looking up to the older. </p><p> </p><p>Tears were forming in Hyojin's eyes as he just stood there, speechlessly looking down to his boyfriend presenting a gold ring in a red box. </p><p>"Yes, I would love too," he answered, his voice breaking as the tears made their way down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Seungjoon stood up carefully wiping away the tears on Hyojin's face. </p><p>"I love you," he smiled, cupping his cheeks. </p><p>"I love you too," Hyojin hiccuped, closing the gap between them to kiss Seungjoon. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them really noticed the crowd around them applauding and cheering got them, both way too focused on the other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much thanks to my cord moots that are always helping me with this stuff~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>